


Untangle Two

by ketchs



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 03:23:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/605289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ketchs/pseuds/ketchs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam, Dean and Cas are all decorating the tree, but Cas gets into trouble and gets himself tangled up and Dean has to help out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untangle Two

Dean, Cas and Sam were all in the same room laughing at stupid jokes while decorating the Christmas tree. Dean and Sam had decorated a tree once or twice before, but not very often as they didn’t really get Christmas, to them it was just another day of the year. When they were younger their father would be out on hunting trips leaving Dean and Sam all by themselves at Christmas even if he had promised to come home. This year was also very special to Cas because he had never decorated a Christmas tree or any tree. Angels didn’t really celebrate Christmas the way humans did, they didn’t really celebrate anything. The three of them were just so happy, so many laughs and smiles, just general fun without any worry or sadness in their eyes.

Cas was trying to wrap lights around the tree, but he was doing it all wrong and ended up tangling himself up. Sam went out to get some food leaving the work to Dean and Cas. Dean just shook his head and laughed at Cas for awhile, he had to admit to himself that Cas was adorable, everything he did was adorable, the things he said and did.

”Dean..there’s a problem.”

”Cas, you idiot, you’re not the tree!” Dean walked over to Cas and began to untangle the lights, but ended up getting himself caught in the mess, now they were tangled together and there wasn’t much personal space between them.

”Dean, I don’t think you’re doing it right.”

”Thank you for that information, genius.” He tried turning around, but it only made the knot tighter.

They were soon face to face, their bodies inches away from touching, ”uh…Dean.”

”Damn it, personal space. Cas, you turn left and I’ll turn right, when I say three.”

Cas turned without properly thinking and fell to the ground with Dean landing on top of him. Dean blanked out for a moment and started into Cas’s eyes. God, they were so beautiful, just, amazing, but then he realized where he was and soon stopped looking into Cas’s eyes.

”Cas, you idiot!”

”You told me to turn on three.”

”I mean when I counted to three, not when I said three!”

Sam walked into the room, but stopped halfway across the room, staring at them both. ”Uh, if you guys need a room..I’ll just…go.”

”SAM, SHUT UP. Get your fat ass over here and help us for gods sake!”

”I think I’ll just leave you there. You two do look kinda cute.”

”SHUT UP.”

”Fine.” Sam walked over and untangled the both of them while muttering a few things under his breath. He always knew there was something more between the both of them.

When Dean finally got up from the ground he walked over to the decorations and began to add baubles and tinsel to the tree.

Meanwhile Sam grabbed Cas and was trying to get him to sit on top of the tree, but Cas didn’t like the idea.

”Stop it…stop. Sam!”

”Cas, we have to have an angel on top of the tree, everyone does!”

”I said no!” Cas was struggling to get away from Sam so he began to shout for Dean because he knew he could help him out of this.

”Dean.”

”DEAN.”

Dean turned around to see what all the fuss was about, ”what?”

”Dean, he’s trying to put me on top of the Christmas tree, but I don’t understand why, I don’t need to be there, make him stop.”

Dean smiled and walked over to Cas grabbing his other arm. ”Sam’s right, Cas. You’re an angel, you have to go on top of the tree.”

”No no no no no no.” At this point Cas looked really uncomfortable, trying to free himself from their grip.

Sam and Dean looked and nodded to each other and let Cas go, then began to laugh so hard there were tears in their eyes. Cas thought they were being serious, as if they were going to put him on top of the tree.

Cas stood there with his arms crossed.

”Cas, I’m sorry, but that was a good one.”

”That wasn’t funny Dean.”

”Awh, Sam, look, he’s upset.”

”I am not upset.”

”Yes you are.”

”I am not.”

”Are.”

”Not.”

Dean just smiled at Cas and then went back to decorating the tree and Sam and Cas soon joined him. When they were finished they took a step back to take in the full beauty of the tree they just decorated together. There smiles were so big, they were proud of something for once. This was the best thing they’d ever done together. Dean turned of the room lights and turned on the tree lights, it was astonishing, pure beauty.


End file.
